Naturally occurring and synthetic polymers have been used in pharmaceutical and cosmetic preparations for several decades. Polymers that have been used in pharmaceutical and cosmetic preparations include hydrophilic polymers, hydrophobic polymers, and polymers having hydrophilic and hydrophobic properties. Hydrophilic polymers are often used as thickeners and/or film formers. Hydrophobic polymers are often used because of their ability to hold active ingredients and to bind to skin.
Compositions have been developed for enhancing the cutaneous penetration of topically or transdermally delivered pharmacologically active agents. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,317; 5,051,260; and 4,971,800.